Together Forever
by nonombre
Summary: Well I'm doing this because of the fires that have been happening over here in CA. I did it in one day, but I needed to get it out somehow. Slight AAML. Will you always be as safe and care free? Can you really think that nothing will every stop you? What


                                                Together For Ever 

Hot... It was too hot…

Darkness was all he could see… but he could feel an intense heat coming from all around him. _What is this? Why is it so hot…? He tried his hardest to open his eyes. They felt as heavy as lead bricks, but he knew, he had a gut feeling so strong, that he had to wake up no matter what. He shouldn't stay asleep no matter what. Something was wrong… and he needed to get up._

He finally opened his chocolate brown eyes, but was only met by a shocking sight. _No… it can't be… it just can't be… _Flames everywhere, dancing off the walls, burning everything in sight, seeming to tease him with each flicker of light they emitted. 

He tried to get up as quickly as he could, but for some reason he had trouble in doing so. Something was on him, so heavy he could barely lift an inch off the ground. He craned his head to look back and saw that pieces of the once white and protecting ceiling where upon him, making it difficult to get up. But he had to, he thought, he had to get up and get out before it was too late. He crawled from under the baggage as best as he could; as he did he also noticed the scratches on his hands and arms. He stood up, but swayed a little, it was so hot; he could barely stand it… He looked around desperately for some means of escape but to no avail, instead he spotted something else… No, someone else…

Somebody who he could see was also trapped under the pieces of fallen wood, paint and who knew what else. He had to get them out, no way was he going to let someone die like this, not if he still had enough strength to help them… He hurriedly pushed away the pieces that had already been damaged by the raging fire; he could finally see that the person under there had red hair… _Misty…_ His heart pumped in his chest faster than ever before; he needed to get her out, fast. She was unconscious; and there was no way in telling if she was alive or… 

With all the pieces of wood now off of the girl, he took her away from there and checked for any signs of life. There was a low heartbeat and she was breathing in ragged breaths. She was still alive… but barely. This increased his urgency, he needed to find a way out and fast; the flames were getting bigger by the second. 

Picking her up he positioned her in his arms making sure to take off his jacket and put it around her face first. He walked along through the house, his eyes darting to any and every place, just wanting to get out of the burning inferno. The doors where all blocked, he could hardly get around everything, there seemed to be no way out… But he had to keep trying… 

_Everyone had been talking about it for days now… The fire that had started in the Viridian forest due to the climate being so hot had spread and gone out of control. Everyone was terrified that it would come their way, there was no telling where it would go. Ash however, didn't think it would be there so fast. He had thought that the firefighters would be able to handle it. His thoughts however changed, once he woke up smelling smoke in the air. He had desperately tried to wake everyone up and tried to hurry them out. But for some reason he couldn't find Misty anywhere… While his mom and Brock had already gone outside he had stayed inside explaining that he would be ok, that he just needed to find Misty and get her out as well… _

_He had searched in his room, every corner, while wondering where she could have gone to. She had been right above him on his bunk bed when they had gone to sleep. Not to long ago had they found out their feelings for each other and now this disaster was threatening them without mercy._

_He looked around the house as the flames grew bigger. Ash ended up in the kitchen and to his relief found her there coughing and trying to get around the flames but to no avail. He could see the pure shock and horror on her face. She was so frightened she could hardly move. He felt the same, but new that just standing there wouldn't get them out of this. Making his way through the flames as best he could to reach her, he locked eyes with her and reached out his hand indicating for her to take it. She held on tightly to it as if it was her life support while clinging on to him with eyes as scared as a baby dear trapped by a hunter. _

_They both tried making their way out of there; but the flames had grown to great lengths. They still tried though and it seemed that they would get out for a minute, that is, until the fire had reached the stove… Ash seeing what was coming had him and Misty duck under the table as best they could. Now the fire was far worse… Now there seemed to be no hope and Misty was now in tears clinging to him even more. Ash had to think of something else… but before he could he heard some kind of moaning sound coming from above. He looked up and saw the ceiling was starting to fall and crack into pieces. It was to late when he decided to get out of the table with Misty beside him, the ceiling had already fallen on top of them both leaving them unconscious in the burning heat… alone, while the smoke threatened to suffocate them even while they slept...    _

Now it was up to him. But there was no way out, the fire just kept growing making every escape he found unable to pass through it. They where all taunting him, and he was getting very tired; the smoke had already made it hard for him to breathe. He had no idea how much more he could take; Misty was already unconscious and with no way out in sight, he was starting to give up… All those years of dreaming to become the best shattered by one night of pure horror. The house he had lived in for years and though was the only place to be safe in had betrayed him. He dropped to his knees breathing even more heavily than before while coughing to no end. _This is it… It all ends here. This is where my journey ends and where my life beyond begins. I'll never see anyone again. I just hope… That they'll be ok with out me… He looked down and saw that Misty was still asleep. "I'm sorry Mist… I guess we will be together forever, huh?" He said as he placed a hand on her cheek and bent down to give her one last kiss… She wasn't breathing anymore and lay motionless on the floor beside him. He knew there was no more hope; he knew that it would all end here… He lay down beside her and hugged her to him while a tear came down his cheeks as he whispered to her that he would be there soon… The fire would not only destroy his house but both their bodies; roasting them without mercy and not caring who and what the people deserved or didn't. They would both leave there together just like they always had whenever there was a new place to go or to explore… They would always be together…._

He woke up with a jolt. Sitting and panting on his bed; beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He couldn't believe the nightmare he had. It was so real; too real... He looked around searching desperately for any sign of the hot and unforgiving destruction but found none and let his breathing and heart go back to normal. He wasn't so sure yet though... _Misty..._ Could she be ok, is she ok? He threw his covers off and stood up quickly. He stood on his half of the bed and looked over the rail of the top bunk... She wasn't there... 

His heart started racing, _it couldn't be… He jumped down and was about to make a run for the door when he heard the sound of the toilet being flushed and foot steps approaching his door. He stood still, and the door revealed the red headed girl in her Psyduck pajamas; the look on her face surprised to see the boy out of bed. They both just stood there staring at each other until Ash had finally gotten out of his shock like trance. Misty was shocked to see Ash running towards her only to kiss her on the lips and hug her so hard she was afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe. _

"Ash?" she asked.

"Mist, promise me something…"

"Um, sure…. What?"

"Promise me that we'll stay together for ever while we're alive. Until we get old and beyond..."

Misty just stared at him, not having a clue as to what he just made her promise, but if it would make him happy... "Ok, Ash, I promise."


End file.
